


Classroom Wetting

by captorashi



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:12:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captorashi/pseuds/captorashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: could you write something about john wetting his pants in class</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classroom Wetting

Your name is John Egbert, and you can’t concentrate on this test for shit.

You suppose it’s your own fault, though, for not going to the bathroom since, God, you can’t even remember the last time you went to the bathroom, what the fuck is wrong with you.

But now you’re a fish in your seat, squirming like you’re on a hook and the fisherman is your bladder.

You decide to ask the teacher for a bathroom break.

“Excuse me, miss, may I use the bathroom?” you ask.

A curt reply comes from your teacher: “You’re taking a test, John. Now stop fidgeting and concentrate on your test.”

“Please, ma’am, it’s an emergency!!” you plea.

“I said no. Now finish your test and I’ll let you go to the bathroom,” she retorts.

Well, shit. This had better be the quickest test you’ve ever taken, because you guess about 20 minutes will pass before you wet your pants like a toddler. And even then, that’s a very generous estimate.

As soon as you focus more on taking the test than on your own bladder, you leak a little bit. Shit, you’re never gonna make it out of here without pissing yourself.

“Miss, may I PLEASE use the bathroom?”

“I told you, finish your test and you can go. Ask me again and you’re getting a detention.”

You refuse to accept your fate of pissing your pants in class, instead focusing on the test at hand and trying to finish it as soon as humanly possible. But, like before, any time you relax your focus on your predicament enough to try to take the test, you start to piss. It’s a horrible cycle.

Eventually your body gives up. Warm piss begins to spread through your shorts and onto your chair. You’re extremely embarrassed, but also... you... like this? The feeling of relief as your bladder empties is overwhelming, and you have to stifle a moan as you feel the warmth run through your hands and down your legs. You hear your piss drip onto the floor, and you’re met with the realization that _holy shit, you’re pissing your pants in the middle of a test._ And sure enough, everyone is staring at you, even the teacher.

Finally, after two minutes, you stop peeing.

“M-may I go to the nurse’s office?” you ask.

The teacher just nods as you leave the classroom, incredibly embarrassed but also confused because for that split second you really enjoyed pissing your pants. But really you’re just mostly embarrassed, trying but ultimately failing to cover the piss stains on your shorts. You arrive at the nurse’s office, and boy does she look shocked to see you in such a state...

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this was a request on my tumblr. It took me a few hours, lol.


End file.
